Shuriki
Shuriki is an evil power-hungry sorceress from the Northern Islands and the main antagonist in Elena and the Secret of Avalor. She is voiced by Jane Fonda. Appearances Sofia the First Forty-one years in the past, Shuriki sought to rule the jovial Kingdom of Avalor. She allied herself with the nephew of the kingdom's monarch, Esteban and offered him power in exchange for helping her seize the throne. Shuriki agreed to keep Esteban's family safe from harm during her invasion, but she unabashedly broke her promise and killed both King Raul and Queen Lucia. Shuriki was confronted by their eldest daughter Elena, but her efforts were futile as Shuriki blasted her with magic, apparently killing her as well. Unbeknownst to Shuriki, Elena's magical amulet protected the princess by trapping her inside. It was recovered by Avalor's Royal Sorcerer, Alacazar, who left the kingdom in search of a way to free Elena and save the kingdom. Before he did so, Alacazar cast a spell to protect the remaining members of the Royal Family of Avalor by placing them inside an enchanted painting. With the Royal Family eliminated, Shuriki assumed the throne. Esteban became her chancellor, she forced the royal guards to wear black, and the citizens of Avalor were left to suffer her tyranny. Shuriki's actions were not documented outside of the kingdom's perimeter, however, as neighboring kingdoms such as Enchancia fully believed Shuriki to be the rightful ruler of Avalor. Decades later, Shuriki agreed to a meeting with the rulers of the aforementioned Kingdom of Enchancia to discuss trade relations. During their visit, Shuriki made an effort to keep her status as a sorceress under wraps. Though her aggression nearly exposed her for the tyrant she is on a number of occasions, Esteban was always there to prevent such a thing. However, the trade visit was actually a cover-up for the ulterior motive of King Roland II and Queen Miranda's daughter, Princess Sofia. She had been visited by Alacazar prior to the trip, who instructed Sofia to find the spirit Zuzo, who will guide her in freeing Elena from the amulet (which fell into Sofia's possessions over time). To do so, Shuriki's wand was needed, and through careful cunning, Sofia managed to steal it. This went over Shuriki's head as she instead focused on her diplomatic duties. As she was prepared to sign Roland's trade agreement, Elena suddenly arrived in the castle. Elena exposed Shuriki's corruption to Roland and Miranda, who were captured and imprisoned by Shuriki's guards along with their other children, Princess Amber and Prince James. Elena (now in control of Shuriki's wand) tried to fight back, but to no avail. She escaped, though Sofia's family remained in peril. Shuriki furiously ordered her guards to find and capture Elena, but as time went on without word of her whereabouts, the sorceress quickly began losing her patience, going so far as to threaten Esteban for showing concern towards his cousin. Meanwhile, Elena and Sofia managed to free Sofia's family, as well as Elena's. They left the castle and gathered the citizens of Avalor to ignite a revolution against Shuriki's wrath. As they invade the castle, Shuriki plunges the kingdom into darkness and aims to kill Elena, but her wand was stolen by Esteban in an act of heroism, who gives it to Elena. Shuriki initially showed no fear knowing Elena's lack of control over her wand's magic, but instead of using it to strike Shuriki, Elena destroyed it. Shuriki rapidly began to age to her true form, becoming shriveled and weak. She fell into a panic, causing herself to fall over the castle bridge and down a waterfall. Though she managed to survive, what became of her afterwards is unknown. Elena of Avalor Shuriki will appear in the prologue of "First Day of Rule". She and her rule of Avalor will be referenced by many of the characters in the series. Trivia * Her name is a reference to the kanji in the phrase "Power to end everything" (すべてを'終'わる'力?'), hence her goal to kill the King and Queen of Avalor. * Shuriki's shares noticeable similarities with Mother Gothel from Tangled. Not only with elements of magic and aging, but also animation. Shuriki's movements when she reveals the enchanted painting to Elena are identical to Gothel's movements during her scene in which she strikes a deal with the Stabbington Brothers.